Carrow
by Dani Valdez
Summary: El curso de 1997/1998 será conocido como el año de los Carrow, el año en que Amicus y Alecto convirtieron Hogwarts en un infierno para todos los estudiantes, incluidas sus sobrinas. Esta historia narra precisamente eso, el año de las Carrow: el año en que Flora y Hestia tuvieron que aprender a sobrevivir al terror.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia fue escrita para el Amigo casi invisible del foro Hogwarts a través de los años y es para Carly (Veronica Alejandra). Carly, eres una persona estupenda, siempre tan alegre y tan llena de ideas. Espero realmente que disfrutes este regalo. Yo he disfrutado mucho escribiéndolo.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Carrow

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Prólogo: 2 de mayo de 1998.

Flora no me habla. Está sentada en frente de mí con los brazos cruzados mirando la pequeña radio que tenemos sobre la mesita del salón con expresión de concentración. Sé que está enfadada. Ella quería quedarse a luchar. Quería quedarse a defender el colegio. Quería contrarrestar el mal que nuestra familia le ha hecho a Hogwarts este año. No se lo permití. Ella, la siempre dulce y tímida Flora, se opuso a mí con fiereza. Era su decisión y yo no tenía derecho a impedirle luchar por sus creencias. Admiro su valentía, pero no hace ni un mes que hemos cumplido los dieciséis años y no sabemos luchar. Dejarla ir hubiera sido como dejar que se suicidara.

La radio no emite sonido alguno. Las noticias de la batalla llegarán después, cuando termine; pero no sabemos cuándo será eso, así que la mantenemos encendida. Estamos solas. Mamá y papá han ido a luchar a Hogwarts y no precisamente del lado en que mi hermana pretendía hacerlo. Ninguno de ellos es exactamente un mortífago pero los apoyan y en esta guerra han estado colaborando con ellos. Una parte de mí se pregunta si lo hubieran seguido haciendo de saber por lo que hemos pasado este curso gracias a ellos, pero sé que no les hubiera importado nada, que hubieran creído que por la causa vale la pena cualquier sufrimiento, que su causa sigue siendo justa a pesar de todo.

Nuestros tíos tampoco están. Ellos sí son mortífagos declarados. Cuando salimos del castillo había rumores que decían que los habían capturado. Espero que sean ciertos.

Flora se levanta y comienza a dar vueltas por la habitación. Está asustada, las dos lo estamos. Si hubiéramos salido antes del colegio habríamos podido ir a casa de Astoria, varios slytherin se han reunido en la mansión de su familia. No obstante, Flora y yo perdimos demasiado tiempo discutiendo y cuando llegamos al Cabeza de puerco los demás ya se habían ido. Estaríamos mejor allí, con ellos; pero no importa. Estamos juntas y nos tenemos la una a la otra, como siempre ha sido: desde que éramos niñas lo hemos pasado todo juntas, incluido el infierno que ha sido nuestro quinto curso en Hogwarts.

Finalmente Flora se deja caer en el sofá a mi lado. Me abraza y yo le devuelvo el abrazo. Nos apretamos la una a la otra y esperamos en silencio a que lleguen noticias de la batalla. Esperamos por buenas noticias, porque en este curso las dos hemos comprendido lo que significan las malas.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia ha sido escrita para el Amigo casi invisible del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Carly, espero que este capítulo te siga gustando. Sí, mis gemelas son algo distintas a las que he visto en otros fics y son amigas de Astoria. Espero que sea un personaje que te guste, porque la vamos a tener por aquí durante todo el fic.

Soly, muchas gracias por comentar y espero que la historia te siga gustando a ti también.

()()()()()()()()()()

Carrow

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Capítulo 1: 1 de septiembre de 1997

El inicio del curso siempre había sido uno de nuestros días favoritos. Las vacaciones eran geniales, pero sentaba bien volver al castillo y reencontrarnos con nuestros amigos. Además, el primer día no había clase, así que siempre lo dedicábamos entero a charlar y contarnos todo lo que había pasado en nuestras vidas en los meses que cada uno pasaba lejos de los demás.

Normalmente Astoria era quien más historias tenía que contar. Su familia y ella siempre visitaban algún lugar fuera del país en vacaciones y Astoria volvía siempre con historias fascinantes sobre todo lo que había visto. Flora me confesó una vez que le gustaría mucho tener tanto dinero como tenía la familia de Astoria para así poder viajar por todo el mundo. Mi hermana siempre fue la más soñadora de las dos. Yo siempre fui la más pragmática, la que le decía que algún día podríamos ganar ese dinero y hacer todos esos viajes, pero que mientras tanto podíamos pasarlo bien sin todo eso. Y vaya si me esforzaba en pasarlo bien. Astoria y yo teníamos un historial de fiestas y travesuras de sobra conocido en Slytherin. A veces conseguíamos arrastrar a Flora en nuestras locuras; pero la mayor parte del tiempo ella no nos seguía. Flora siempre ha sido la responsable de las dos. De hecho, siempre ha sido la más responsable de nuestro curso. Flora siempre ha sido la gemela a la que los demás acuden para que solucione sus problemas. Mientras que a mí más bien acuden cuando quieren buscarse uno.

No era de extrañar entonces que la insignia de prefecta adornara el pecho de mi hermana y no el mío aquel primero de septiembre en el que empezamos nuestro quinto curso.

–Por fin un método infalible para distinguiros –bromeó astoria, aunque lo cierto es que Astoria siempre ha sabido cómo distinguirnos a la perfección.

Flora sonrió y yo me eché a reír. En ese tiempo todavía podíamos permitirnos bromear así. La guerra acababa de empezar y aún no sabíamos lo que significaba. Sabíamos que implicaba muertes, el propio director Dumbledore había sido asesinado a finales del curso pasado. No obstante, los que iban a morir, creíamos, eran los muggles, los sangre sucia; no nosotras ni nadie que nos importara. Teníamos solo quince años y nos habían enseñado a creernos superiores al resto de magos, al resto de personas. Creíamos saberlo todo acerca de la vida; mas ese año descubriríamos lo equivocadas que estábamos.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el amigo casi invisible del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Carly, espero que te siga gustando la historia como hasta ahora. Está hecha para ti con mucho cariño.

Soly, gracias por seguir comentando. Como ves, aquí empieza todo a ponerse más oscuro, pero aún queda mucho más.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Carrow

()()()()()()()()

Capítulo 2: 15 de octubre de 1997

Un mes y medio de curso bastó para hacernos comprender lo equivocadas que estábamos, todo en lo que la guerra nos iba a afectar.

Al principio fueron cambios pequeños: las clases de estudios muggles, que al fin y al cabo para nosotras no eran nada diferente a lo que siempre habíamos oído en nuestras casas; o las clases de defensa.

La mayoría nos alegramos de que fueran a enseñarnos a practicar verdaderas maldiciones en lugar de las tonterías que habíamos estado estudiando esos años. Pensábamos en hechizos de ataque, en duelos y cosas así. Nadie pensó en la cruciatus, ni siquiera Astoria, que era la que tenía la imaginación más oscura y que amenudo disfrutaba diciendo cosas macabras para escandalizar a su hermana (que no era una santa, pero sabía fingir que sí mejor que ella) o a su madre (que veía cada día más lejos su sueño de tener a dos damitas perfectas como hijas).

La cruciatus era algo demasiado impensable, palabras mayores, un tabú, algo de lo que nunca se hablaba en ninguna parte: ni en casa ni en el colegio. No obstante, nos la enseñaron; y no solo en la teoría.

Los alumnos mayores contaban que el profesor Moody, que no era en realidad el profesor Moody, les había dado una demostración de la cruciatus en el cuerpo de una araña. Contaban que había sido horrible ver al animal retorciéndose de dolor.

Nosotros nunca tuvimos arañas. Nuestras víctimas eran tan humanas como nosotros. Primero niños de los cursos inferiores, indefensos y asustados; luego alumnos más mayores: los castigados.

La primera vez que el profesor Carrow, nunca había tenido demasiada relación con él más allá de cenas en ocasiones especiales, así que pensaba en él más como profesor que como tío; nos dijo que practicaríamos la maldición en una alumna de primer curso pensamos que era una broma. Sabíamos que Hogwarts había cambiado, se notaba en todas partes: en la ausencia de alumnos, en la llegada de otros que habían sido obligados a acudir, en la larga lista de prohibiciones. . . mas aún no sabíamos hasta que punto el colegio había dejado de ser el lugar seguro que habíamos conocido hasta ese curso. Entonces el profesor Carrow apuntó a la niña con su varita y pronunció la maldición.

Creo que no hubo ni una sola persona en toda la clase que aguantara mirar aquello durante los dos minutos que duró.

Pasados esos dos minutos el profesor Carrow bajó la varita y se echó a reír. Se rio de la niña que según él era una criatura débil por haber gritado y se rio de nosotros que éramos más débiles aún porque no habíamos mirado. Nos dijo que ahora era nuestro turno, que quién quería ser el primer voluntario. Nadie se movió. Así que él tuvo que elegir a alguien.

En las otras casas la gente pensaba que Flora y yo lo teníamos más sencillo por llevar el apellido Carrow. No era cierto. Llevar su apellido solo nos colocaba justo en su punto de mira.

El profesor Carrow siempre decía que debíamos estar a la altura de nuestro apellido y por eso aquella primera vez fue Flora la elegida para ejecutar la maldición. Mi hermana se quedó paralizada, muerta de miedo. Yo fui quien se levantó en su lugar. El profesor Carrow me felicitó por presentarme voluntaria. Supongo que pensaba o quería pensar que aquello me hacía ilusión. En realidad lo hice por Flora, o al menos intenté hacerlo. Apunté a la temblorosa niña y pronuncié la maldición. Nada salió de mi varita. Esa vez no dijo nada por ser la primera y simplemente me recomendó que practicara. Poco después empezaría a utilizar otros métodos.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia es para el Amigo Casi Invisible del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Carly: Querías saber que significaban otros métodos ¿no? Aquí lo tienes.

Soly: Y la cosa se va poniendo más oscura, muajaja.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Carrow

()()()()()()()()()()()

Capítulo 3: 10 de noviembre de 1997

Unas semanas después de mi primer intento con la maldición quedó claro que nadie era capaz de conjurarla. Según el profesor Carrow nos faltaba motivación. Tenía razón; y encontró el método perfecto para solucionar eso: gatos, lechuzas, sapos. . .

El conejo de una chica de Ravenclaw de séptimo, una tal Sue Li, murió de un esceso de cruciatus porque ella no fue capaz de ejecutar la maldición en Natalie McDonals, una hufflepuff de cuarto a la que habían pillado haciendo una pintada a favor del Ejército de Dumbledore. Otras mascotas tuvieron más suerte y ante la desesperación por verlas sufrir sus dueños acababan siendo capaces de poder conjurar la maldición. Romilda Vane de Griffindor tuvo un ataque de llanto la primera vez que consiguió hacerlo mientras el profesor Carrow la felicitaba y le decía que debía darle las gracias por haberla hecho más fuerte. Su gata murió entre espasmos esa noche de todos modos y Romilda Vane no se presentó a clase de estudios muggles al día siguiente. Alecto la mandó llamar a su despacho y la castigó porque la asistencia a esas clases era más obligatoria que ninguna y no ir se consideraba un acto de rebelión.

No obstante, al profesor se le presentaba otro problema a la hora de enseñar la cruciatus: algunos no teníamos mascotas. Tardó poco en encontrar otra motivación: amigos, novios, hermanos, aunque al menos con estos paraba antes de dejarlos morir.

Flora y yo conseguimos hacer la maldición. La perspectiva de perdernos la una a la otra nos daba demasiado miedo y el odio hacia nuestro tío, no solo a lo que era, sino también a que fuera eso, nuestro tío, actuaba como revulsivo. Después, en nuestro dormitorio, nos abrazábamos fuerte intentando quitarnos la sensación tan horrible que nos dejaba conjurar la maldición torturadora. No creo ser capaz jamás de describir cómo me sentía en esos momentos: vacía, sucia, culpable y aliviada a la vez de que a Flora no le hubieran hecho daño y culpable de nuevo por sentirme así.

Otros no lo consiguieron. Daphne se pasó cuatro días en la enfermería porque Astoria no fue capaz de hacer que la maldición saliera de su varita. Lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, pero simplemente no era capaz. Se pasó los cuatro días pegada a la cama de su hermana cuidándola y diciéndole muchas veces cuanto lo sentía. Daphne nunca había sido una hermana especialmente cariñosa, pero esos días le dedicó a Astoria más caricias de las que se habían hecho en todos los años que llevaba conociéndolas.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el Amigo Casi Invisible del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Carly: espero que el regalo te siga gustando y siento mucho la tardanza, pero te prometo que estará terminado a tiempo.

Soly: El cap anterior fue muy dramático. Este lo es también a su manera, pero algo menos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Carrow

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Capítulo 4: 20 de diciembre de 1997

Astoria estaba haciendo el equipaje para volver a casa en Navidad. Flora y yo no volveríamos. Nuestros padres no iban a estar en casa, nadie se había molestado en explicarnos por qué, y nuestros tíos se iban a quedar en Hogwarts. Ese año se quedaba menos gente que nunca. La mayoría de los padres habían aprovechado para sacar a sus hijos del infierno aunque solo fuera por unas semanas. Se rumoreaba incluso que algunos alumnos pretendían no volver después de las vacaciones. De hecho, eso es lo que pensamos en enero cuando Lovegood no apareció, aunque había gente que sostenía que ella no huiría dejando abandonado a su querido Ejército de Dumbledore.

Acompañamos a Astoria al vestíbulo donde ya la esperaban Dapne y sus amigos. Draco y Theo ni nos miraron, pero Pansy se acercó a nosotras. Habíamos coincidido varias veces en casa de las hermanas Greengrass y Pansy nos hacía más caso a Astoria y a nosotras que la propia Daphne. Nos dio un abrazo a cada una y nos dijo que le escribiéramos si la necesitábamos. No es que ella pudiera hacer mucho, pero escuchar a la gente desahogarse se le daba muy bien, tenía práctica con Draco.

Después de despedirnos también de Daphne y Astoria volvimos a las mazmorras. Al pasar por delante de la puerta del gran comedor Flora se quedó un segundo contemplando la pintada que el Ejército de Dumbledore había hecho y que nadie había conseguido borrar, o quizá la borraban y luego la volvían a pintar otra vez, a saber.

El Ejército de Dumbledore era lo más parecido a una resistencia que había en Hogwarts y secretamente Flora los admiraba. Yo también, en realidad, pero a la vez pensaba que lo que hacían no iba a servir de nada. Flora en cambio habría querido unirse a ellos, habría querido luchar, como ella decía. Mas nunca había reunido el valor para acercarse a ellos. Sabía lo que iban a decirle: que no se fiaban de ella. En las otras casas se pensaba que los Slytherin estábamos todos a favor de los mortífagos y en especial que nosotras dos lo estábamos. La gente nos miraba con odio y asco por los pasillos y Ginny Weasley había dedicado tal mirada de desprecio a Flora una vez que la había pillado observándola que había disuadido a mi hermana de cualquier intento de acercamiento.

Todos los alumnos estábamos en el mismo infierno: algunos se desmoronaban, otros intentaban pasar desapercibidos y otros colaborábamos aunque fuera sin ganas; unos pocos incluso luchaban, pero a nosotras nos estaba vetada esa opción.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el Amigo Casi Invisible del foro Hogwarts a través de los años

()()()()()()()()()()

Carrow

()()()()()()()()()()

Capítulo 5: 17 de enero de 1998

Flora y yo no nos apuntamos a las patrullas nocturnas, pero nuestros nombres aparecieron los primeros en la lista. Era cosa de Amicus. Él decía que sabía que íbamos a hacerlo, así que nos ahorró el trabajo. Se quedó mirándonos un buen rato hasta que finalmente yo se lo agradecí y nos dejó marchar entre las miradas de desaprobación de otros estudiantes que creían que Flora y yo éramos los perritos falderos del profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Astoria sí que se apuntó a las patrullas, tanto para hacernos compañía como para que Amicus y Alecto dejaran de mirarla con suspicacia por no ser capaz de realizar la cruciatus.

Generalmente las patrullas solo eran aburridas. Las tres caminábamos juntas por los pasillos. A veces hablábamos en voz baja; otras veces solo andábamos y mirábamos alrededor por si veíamos algo sospechoso.

En alguna ocasión me había preguntado qué haría si me encontrara con algo, con algún miembro del ejército de Dumbledore. Sin embargo, prefería no pensar en eso. No quería tener que delatar a un compañero, no sabiendo lo que eso significaba. No obstante, no sabía si tendría el valor de dejarlo ir.

Hasta que una noche nos los encontramos. Eran Ginny Weasley y Neville Longbottom, los mismísimos líderes del Ejército de Dumbledore.

En un principio los cinco nos quedamos paralizados sin saber qué hacer. Luego ellos echaron a correr. Astoria y yo hicimos amago de seguirlos aunque solo fuera por inercia, pero Flora nos detuvo y los perdimos de vista. Ninguna de las tres dijo nada. Nos limitamos a volver por donde habíamos venido. Habíamos colaborado con el Ejército de Dumbledore, habíamos encubierto a sus líderes. Si nos descubrían nuestro castigo sería implacable y lo sabíamos, mas ninguna se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. Por primera vez en meses nos sentíamos orgullosas y felices por algo, aunque el miedo lo empañara todo como venía siendo habitual desde el inicio del curso.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el Amigo Casi Invisible del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Carrow

()()()()()()()()()()

Capítulo seis: 1 de febrero de 1998

La mañana siguiente a nuestro encuentro con Weasley y Longbottom, las tres nos despertamos con un sentimiento extraño mezcla de miedo y expectación. No sabíamos qué esperar: quizá que alguien nos hubiera visto y nos delatara o quizá que Weasley y Longbottom nos ofrecieran unirnos al Ejército de Dumbledore. Nada de eso pasó.

Los días fueron pasando y esos sentimientos fueron desapareciendo para dejar paso a la monotonía. Hasta que Longbottom se acercó a nosotras un día en la puerta de la biblioteca.

De lejos, Longbottom había cambiado mucho con respecto a cursos anteriores. Ya no parecía el chico tímido y torpón del que muchos se habían reído. Tenía un aire de seguridad y fortaleza, de alguien en quien se podía confiar. No obstante, de cerca seguía siendo el mismo y lo notamos en cuanto empezó a hablar. Hablaba bajito y haciendo muchas pausas, como si no estuviera muy seguro de qué quería decir. Tampoco nos miraba a los ojos y no paraba de mover las manos. Contuve el impulso de cogérselas para que las mantuviera quietas.

Quería darnos las gracias por lo que habíamos hecho y algo más, pero en ese momento no supimos qué era porque Alecto apareció por el pasillo y nos preguntó si Longbottom nos estaba molestando. Astoria le respondió que no y ella le dedicó una mirada severa y contestó con frialdad que deberíamos buscarnos mejores compañías. Astoria seguía en el punto de mira de Alecto y Amicus porque según ellos no se comportaba como una buena sangre pura debía hacerlo. En realidad, todo el mundo decía eso de Astoria desde que era muy pequeña y a ella le había dado siempre igual, pero en boca de Alecto y Amicus y teniendo en cuenta la situación, la frase adquiría otros matices mucho más oscuros.

Entramos en la biblioteca y Longbottom nos siguió, aunque procuró sentarse en la mesa más alejada de la nuestra que estaba libre. No obstante, al cabo de un rato pasó frente a nosotras para devolver a su estante un grueso libro de herbología. Fue Flora, siempre tan observadora, quien se dio cuenta de que un trozo de pergamino sobresalía del libro. Astoria esperó a que pasaran unos minutos y se levantó para cogerlo. Abrimos el libro por donde sobresalía el pergamino y juntamos las cabezas para leer.

Era una nota escrita a toda prisa con una letra menuda y redondeada que sin duda debía pertenecer al propio Longbottom. En ella se nos pedía nuestra colaboración con el Ejército de Dumbledore, una colaboración sutil, nada que implicara demasiado peligro para nosotras y más teniendo en cuenta que solo él y Weasley (a la que él se refería simplemente como Ginny) sabrían de su existencia. Querían los horarios de las patrullas, las rondas que realizaba cada vigilante y en especial las nuestras: querían que los encubriéramos de nuevo y que los ayudáramos a esconderse para hacer sus pintadas y sus liberaciones de castigados.

Esta vez no nos lo pensamos ni un instante. Estábamos hartas de no hacer nada. Íbamos a ayudar, a ayudar de verdad. Ya no éramos tres niñitas sangre pura, dos de ellas sobrinas de mortífagos. Éramos solo nosotras tres, miembros secretos del Ejército de Dumbledore.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el Amigo Casi Invisible del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

()()()()()()()()()

Carrow

()()()()()()()()()

Capítulo 7: 8 de marzo de 1998

Durante todo el mes de febrero intercambiamos pergaminos con Longbottom a través de la biblioteca. La biblioteca era un sitio seguro. Nadie prestaba atención a lo que hacías allí. No obstante, nunca nos atrevimos a hablar directamente por si acaso alguien nos veía.

Las notas tampoco decían demasiado: días, horas y nombres, nada más. Las dejábamos en un libro y nos asegurábamos de que Weasley o Longbottom, el que estuviera allí en ese momento, nos viera dejarlo en la estantería. Luego nos entreteníamos recogiendo nuestras cosas hasta que veíamos que uno de los dos lo cogía. Nadie sospechaba. De eso podíamos dar fe.

El ambiente en el colegio era cada día más hostil. No solo entre los mortífagos y los alumnos o el resto de profesores, sino entre los propios estudiantes. Slytherin había quedado marcada como la casa de los seguidores de lord Voldemort y Flora y yo, como las sobrinas de Alecto y Amicus Carrow.

No es que nos hicieran daño, no se atrevían a eso, pero no se privaban de hacer comentarios, de insultarnos abiertamente o simplemente de mirarnos con desprecio cuando pasábamos a su lado. Al principio, antes de nuestro encuentro con Longbottom en la biblioteca, esas miradas solo dolían. Después daban rabia.

Los demás miraban a los miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore, no es que hubiera una lista oficial, pero más o menos se sabía quién podía estar metido, con respeto y admiración. A nosotras, en cambio, solo nos dedicaban desprecio cuando a nuestro modo estábamos ayudando a la resistencia igual que esas personas. Flora era la que peor lo llevaba. Siempre había sido una chica simpática y alegre, de esas que van por ahí haciendo amigos con facilidad y que nunca se meten en peleas si pueden evitarlo; y ahora esa actitud hacia ella la hacía sentirse fatal.

A mí me enfurecía. Me daba ganas de gritar, de contarles a todos lo que mi hermana y yo, y Astoria, estábamos haciendo. No obstante, era consciente de que eso no podía ser. Así que debíamos conformarnos con ayudar en secreto mientras para todo el mundo seguíamos siendo futuras mortífagas.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 8: 30 de abril de 1998

Los días antes de la batalla el ambiente en el castillo era más raro de lo habitual. No era que presintiéramos lo que iba a pasar, aunque seguramente después habrá alguien que diga que sí lo hizo. El ambiente estaba raro porque el castillo estaba quedándose vacío.

Poco a poco los alumnos habían empezado a desaparecer. Primero fue Lovegood, quien más tarde supimos que estaba prisionera para hacer callar a su padre. Después fueron otros miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore.

Al principio pensamos que se los habían llevado, al menos los Slytherin, supongo que en las otras casas había más información. No obstante, pronto nos dimos cuenta de que no era así: estaban escondidos.

Lo empezamos a sospechar cuando por las noches empezaron a pasar cosas raras: pintadas sobre todo, pero también liberaciones y sabotajes.

Algunos en nuestra casa los maldecían, otros no decían nada y yo sospechaba que en verdad se alegraban por ellos, que incluso querían ser como ellos. Yo estaba enfadada. Longbottom se había ido. Se había ido sin decirnos nada; dejándonos a Flora, a Astoria y a mí completamente aisladas.

En las otras casas los chicos se paseaban por los pasillos más contentos de lo habitual, murmurando entre sí, soltando risitas mal disimuladas e incluso atreviéndose a sonreír con burla a Alecto y Amicus. Ellos sabían todo lo que estaba pasando, al menos los que pertenecían al Ejército de Dumbledore. Estaban felices y se setnían orgullosos porque de la manera que fuese habían conseguido burlar la vigilancia de los mortífagos.

A nosotras tres ni eso nos había quedado. Al parecer, no éramos lo suficientemente importantes como para que esa información nos fuera rebelada. Flora no sabía qué pensar de todo aquello, pero Astoria estaba convencida de que yo estaba magnificando la situación, de que Longbottom simplemente no había encontrado el modo de comunicarse con nosotras cuando había tenido que irse. Discutimos por eso, pero no duró mucho. Como siempre, Flora nos apaciguó. De nuevo estábamos nosotras tres solas y debíamos permanecer juntas. Esa era nuestra única certeza, la de que debíamos estar siempre juntas.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Amigo Casi Invisible del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

()()()()()()()()

Carrow

()()()()()()()()()()

Epílogo: 3 de mayo de 1998

Está amaneciendo. Ha sido la noche más larga de nuestras vidas, pero ya se ha acabado y por fin la radio empieza a emitir señal. Aún no han dicho nada, pero se oye ese ruido de antes de que empiece una emisión.

Flora y yo nos miramos. No sabemos qué decir. No sabemos qué esperar. Si ganan los mortífagos la vida será igual o peor que lo que ha sido este curso, pero si gana el otro bando, el bando de Potter y compañía. . . ¿Qué nos espera a nosotras?

Nuestros tíos irán a la cárcel. Nuestros padres probablemente también. Nosotras no hemos hecho nada, pero tampoco lo hicimos este curso y no por ello nos libramos de ser tachadas de aprendices de mortífagas.

Esta noche hemos hablado mucho de eso, del curso, de lo que nos espera, de lo que somos. Flora me ha confesado que quiere ser auror, quiere luchar para que nada de esto vuelva a ocurrir. Antes de la guerra se había planteado ser profesora de pociones en Hogwarts, el profesor actual es un hombre mayor y pronto necesitará un sustituto. No obstante, parece que ese sustituto no será Flora. La guerra ha cambiado a mi hermana. La ha ehcho más dura, más fuerte. No sé si es un cambio a mejor o a peor, solo sé que está ahí.

Seguramente a mí también me haya cambiado, solo que al ser yo misma no me doy cuenta. Flora dice que me nota más sarcástica, más implacable. Será verdad. Ella es quien mejor me conoce al igual que yo a ella

Una voz comienza a sonar por la radio. Flora y yo nos sentamos muy juntas en el sofá. Nos cogemos de la mano y comenzamos a escuchar. Nos miramos la una a la otra. No tenemos ni idea de lo que va a decir la persona que está hablando; pero sea lo que sea, diga lo que diga, pase lo que pase, lo afrontaremos juntas como siempre hemos hecho: sobreviviremos.


End file.
